White Day Compensation
by LeFarFadet
Summary: A short series of drabbles, meant to comfort us frustrated readers after chapter 250. It should be fluffy enough. We need this, don't we?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note -** _Hello readers. I don't know about you, but the build up about White Day in recent chapters is totally killing me. So I thought something absolutely needed to be done!_

 _This story came to me in drabbles, so that's what you'll get. It happens to be a format I've been willing to experiment with for a while now anyway, since I find it interesting in terms of rhythm, so I think that was a good thing._

 _I wrote this whole story in one night, so please be kind._

 _If something remotely like this ever happened, it would happen after chapter 250._

 _It will be 15 chapters long (or short since these will be short chapters) and I might as well warn you there will be no kissing (at least not the type you expect) or stuff, since I tried to keep this in the realistic manga scope and expectations…_

 _Of course, I own nothing!_

Chapter 1

The producer called "cut!" and Momiji let go of her.

She let out a troubled sigh, as she and the other actors went back to their assigned seats.

She felt somewhat dizzy. This role necessitated her to draw inspiration from her most secret emotions, and she had to _show_ it. And after everything that had happened during the audition, she felt like that last scene had rendered her feelings totally bare for the whole world to see. She started to gather her belongings, her head hanging low. She was confident in her Momiji, but she really had to let it all out, for her to exist.

It was worth it, she reasoned, it was a step that she'd taken as an actress.

"Waw, Kyouko chan" her temporary manager and friend commented in awe when she sat down next to him, folding her jacket neatly and setting her purse on her knees "that last scene was heart wrenching, I wasn't expecting..." as if the implication of what he was saying was supposed to be obvious, he didn't finish his sentence.

She gave an embarrassed smile and her stomach squeezed at the thought that Yashiro san might have suspected something after this performance. What if he said something and… ugh… Her eyes landed on Morizumi Kimiko. She was chatting happily with her manager. Was it possible that she was the one?

"Ok everyone, thank you for your hard work, this concludes our day." Kuresaki san spoke "We have only one final hesitation and we are not comfortable announcing our decision as of now" A whisper crossed the room. "please… I assure you, we will get back to you first thing tomorrow."

Kyouko bowed respectfully and turned to Yashiro with a smile "let's hope for the best then." she said and stood up.

"Ah, yes" the man said, startled "let's", and he followed her as she started walking towards the exit.


	2. Chapter 2

_I still own nothing_

Chapter 2

She seemed to have collected herself quickly after the intense acting she had just demonstrated. He was amazed, not only was her physical performance by far the best amongst all the candidates, but her emotional portrayal of the character's bitter love, most of all left him speechless. What did this mean? How did Kyouko understand such a complex feeling as being torn with unrequited love? Did she by any chance start to open her heart a little? he wondered, not knowing whether or not this eventuality would be a good or a bad thing. It all depended on… who…

If so, he wondered, who else would it be?

The young girl stopped before the exit and the thoughtful manager raised his eyes to meet the elegant frame of Kyouko's friend Kotonami san.

"I'm rooting for you, Moko san!"

"Of course you are, since you yourself are going to get the part you applied for. It's a given."

"It would be so wonderful to work together with Moko san again!" Kyouko said, her eyes bright.

"Yes" Kanae rolled her eyes "I too would like that." she admitted.

"Are you free after this?" Kyouko asked. "If you are going to get changed, I can wait for you and we can go for an ice cream or something." she offered timidly.

"Ah, I have to go home tonight" her jaw clenched as she continued darkly "one of the brats has a birthday." Kyouko gave a small laugh at her friend's tone "unless…." Kanae said "you want to come with me?" The shorter girl's face brightened as she nodded happily. "I guess that's a yes..." Kanae said detachedly and she paused looking at her friend.

She couldn't shake the weird feeling that her incredible take on the character had something to do with new development in her life. "I'm sure you have a lot of things to tell me..." she noticed the manager's look when she said that and for some reason, she was reminded of Tsuruga Ren's troubled face when she'd last seen him. Did something happen with the two of them?

"Yes!" Kyouko said joyfully "I'll wait for you outside!" she waved and walked away with her manager.


	3. Chapter 3

_Skip Beat! is still not mine (if it was I would wrap it up in no time, which would be a waste of good storytelling :/)_

Chapter 3

His hands clenched on his car keys, as he waited, hidden in a corner close to the entrance of the building.

To say that this performance was shocking would be an understatement. Since when was Kyouko ok with the portrayal of love, and _jealousy_ **?**

He had planned to surprise her at the exit of her audition. He didn't want to mess her concentration up though, of course, so he'd watched her from behind the glass of the second floor.

So Hiromune Koga was the male lead. He didn't know him personally, but the man had a good reputation. Still, Kuon would have to research him at least a little. If Kyouko was going to look at any man like that, moreover, any man that wasn't him, he had to know what she was getting herself into, and to what extant it was possible to trust him.

The look that she had in that last scene, the way she looked at him… What wouldn't he give to be the recipient of that longing look? Did this have to do with the change in her Setsu? She had become more possessive and her affection had become more fierce. He had even thought she might have had a change of heart about him, at that time. But seeing that acting, now, there was probably something else. Something he didn't know. Someone? He gritted his teeth, trying to chase the disagreeable thought away from his mind.

Other actresses had already come out and headed to their cars. He noticed one of them was hanging around, and searched in his mind for her name. He knew her, he seemed to remembered her from a project a couple of years ago… What was her name again? And why was she still there? What was she waiting around for, he thought in annoyance. He was already stressed out enough with what he had planned for the night, he didn't need unnecessary witnesses.

 **AN** _As an author's note, let me warn you, I will most likely upload my (short) chapters in chunks of 3. So_ _if you don't want to miss the stuff, I advice you not to rush to the last chapters when you see an update,_

 _Thank you for reading!_


	4. Chapter 4

**AN -** _Awwwww such nice reviews! How did you know that I can't resist sharing all my chapters, when I get nice reviews like that :p I'm probably going to end up publishing everything in a matter of days now._ _  
_

Chapter 4

"Ah!" Yashiro said in a surprised tone when they passed the automatic glass doors that led to the street.

Kyouko turned his way, he was checking his phone, and he looked up, and to his right, then to his left, as if he was searching for something in the street.

"Ren..." he said, and her heartbeat accelerated. "He just sent a text." he was still looking in every direction and his eyes stopped on one spot.

She noticed it too, there. Tsuruga san's car.

Was he there? "Where is he?" the manager asked out loud.

Kyouko bit her lip. The thought of him being around lifted up her spirit. It filled her with joy, actually, like the knot in her guts was melting. Maybe he had some important business to discuss with Yashiro san? She blushed as she refrained herself from hoping that maybe, just maybe, he might be happy to see her.

That was when she noticed. They were not alone. Morizumi Kimiko and her manager were standing there, just a few meters away as if they were waiting for something. And just like that, as if Kyouko noticing her presence was her go, Kimiko walked up to her confidently.

"Kyouko san" she said with a warm smile "I wanted to congratulate you and wish you the best of luck." Her face seemed to slip a little as she said the second part, but she didn't let go of her smile and tilted her head in a cute way.

"Ah, thank you Morizumi san" Kyouko answered politely with her own smile "it was an honor to have you as my opponent, whatever happens now, I'm sure Momiji will be in good hands."

"And I wish you the best for your _other_ ambitions" Kimiko added. She was still smiling but her eyes were piercing "No hard feelings, right?"

"R… Right" Kyouko didn't know how to react. Was this really the girl that shared a special bond with Tsuruga san? Something was off with her. Tsuruga san deserved to be with someone more… more… "No hard feelings." She sighed. Someone nicer, maybe?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The girl went to tell something to Kyouko and then she walked away. He wondered what that was about, but now was his chance to spirit her away. She was alone with Yashiro. Was it a good idea to do that now? Should he call it off? No. There wasn't going to be a better time, he had put this off long enough as it was.

He came out of his hiding place and walked up to them. Maybe what he intended to do was not enough, though? If he wanted to keep her thinking only of him, maybe he ought to tell her…

"There you are!" Yashiro called out to him, and Kyouko turned his way too. She was so lovely. She blushed and looked at the floor as he got close to them. "Did you just get here?"

"Yes." Kuon had debated, while he was waiting, whether or not he should let them know that he had seen the end of the audition. Judging by Kyouko's relieved reaction to his lie, he made the right decision. "How did it go?"

"They haven't said, yet." Kyouko said, smiling to him "but I gave it my all..." she paused and his heart clenched "it was a challenge, but I'm glad I did it. I hope I get the part. I feel I can relate to it closely." the clenching intensified.

"I wished you'd seen her Ren." Yashiro said "She was incredible."

"I bet she was." he took a deep breath to calm down his demons. "I'm sure you're going to get the part." he added with a soft smile.

She kept looking behind him and he turned around. The other actress from before was still there, with a person he assumed was her manager. The two of them jumped slightly when he waved politely. They waved back, bowed and walked away. What was that about?

There was a weird look on Kyouko's face when he turned back to her. Somewhat sad.

"So" he said, gathering his courage "I was wondering if I may take you out?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Excuse me?" she couldn't have heard him right, she thought it sounded like he was asking her out.

"Tonight?" he said "Are you busy?"

"Yes." she said distantly.

What was she saying yes to? The question she thought she heard didn't make sense anyway, and she did have plans with Moko san.

"Oh."he blinked "You have something." he glanced at Yashiro "That's too bad." he sounded disappointed. Was she imagining things? A minute ago she was wondering if he came here hoping to run into Morizumi san, but now she was under the impression…

"I'm sorry" she said, shaking her head "I'm not sure I understand" she was having a hard time finding her words. She didn't know what was going on with the world, this situation was straight out of her most shameful fantasies. "Did you... have something… in mind?" Her heart was beating like crazy. She felt her cheeks warm up.

He was clenching his car key. He seemed anxious. He hesitated and she felt the urge to apologize. She must have sounded so absurd, what was she imagining, really?

"It's just this ballet..." he explained diligently "I ran into these tickets, and it made me think of you." he looked straight at her when he said that. She could have sworn her soul got out of her body there, for a fraction of second when a hint of his true smile broke his composed face. "They're for tonight."

Slowly, he reached for his pocket and pulled a pair of tickets that he showed to her.

She looked from the tickets to his face a couple of times. _Swan Lake_ they red. He was mesmerizing, smiling to her obligingly. She squirmed inside. This was the dilemma of a life time, on one side her best friend, on the other, the object of her secret affection, or, well, hum, _love_. To think that someone like Kyouko would ever find herself facing such a puzzling choice was still a mystery in itself, let alone what her decision would be.

A night at the ballet with Tsuruga san. The idea made he weak.

"Let me guess." a different voice spoke, and all eyes turned to Moko san. "You're taking her tonight."

 **AN -** _I guess you figured it out from my note in chapter 4, I'm really grateful for the nice reviews, thanks for that, and for the favs and follows, and thanks for reading naturally._


	7. Chapter 7

**AN -** _Hello again! Here is the next round of chapters... Still don't own Skip Beat!_

Chapter 7

It was kind of annoying how his mere presence always seemed to turn Kyouko's world upside down.

Here was her friend, her face bright red, almost literally drooling over a pair of tickets – probably for whatever kind of corny show she would obviously like – gallantly held out to her face by a damned sex symbol.

The embarrassed manager was standing quietly at a reasonable distance from them, looking the other way.

The situation Kanae had walked in was easy to read.

"Oh, _you_ had plans for tonight." Tsuruga Ren smiled to her, relieved. So Kyouko had already turned him down? He seemed to take it well. Or maybe he had just not totally given up yet?

"I wouldn't call it plans." she said. Truly, attending her nephew's birthday was a burden, even for her.

The two of them were standing stiffly next to one another. They chanced a glance at each other, but ended up facing her silently as if they were expecting something from her.

"What are your tickets for?" she asked, not knowing what to say.

Kyouko bit her lip. She seemed really excited about whatever it was. What was that man thinking about, showing up out of nowhere? Was he ready to make his claim, yet, did Kyouko even know? Had anything already happened?

"Well..." he said "Actually, why don't you two go together?" Kyouko's face turned to him awkwardly, and he brushed her shoulder soothingly "I don't want to deprive you of the time you intended to spend with your friend" he said softly "please take the tickets, they'll be lost otherwise."

"But..." Kyouko's puzzled state was reflected on her face "surely there might be someone else you can think of… to go… with y-"

"Nah, forget about it." Kanae cut her mercifully. "I can't get out of my thing tonight anyway. It would be a waste."

That man was good, she realized. Did he plan this? No. He had no way of knowing that she couldn't honor his offer. Did he really mean to give up on his special night, just to make Kyouko happy?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"But, Moko san!"

"You offered to take me out for ice cream, remember?" Kotonami san said reasonably "I'll take you up on that, it's much better than what I have to offer for tonight, and you know it. Let's say, this weekend? Does that work for you?"

"Um, yes." Kyouko answered faintly.

"I bet you'll have even more to tell me about." The brunette patted her friend's head, glancing in Ren's direction without really looking at him "And you" she said " You take good care of her" it was not a recommendation, it was an order.

Yashiro had been keeping out of an instinctive privacy perimeter for Ren and Kyouko, but Kotonami san had broken the circle. So he had been making his way back discreetly for the last couple of minutes. He didn't know what exactly was said, but it seemed that Ren had brought tickets for him and Kyouko, but Kyouko had plans with Kotonami san, but Kotonami san said it was ok if Kyouko went with Ren! Aaaaah! Yashiro was having the hardest time holding it in.

"I'll text you to set the time. See you." Kotonami san gave a small bow to the three of them and went her way.

It was much more difficult to remain in the privacy perimeter once Kotonami san had left. Ren still had the tickets in his hand, and Kyouko was staring hazily in the direction her friend had disappeared to.

"Alright then" he said as cheerily as possible "I'll probably be the one to get the call tomorrow" both his charges seemed to make an effort to reconnect their synapses and understand what call he was referring to, when they turned to him. "I'll let you know as soon as I do, Kyouko chan."

"Yes!" she said hurriedly "Thank you Yashiro san, you've done so much, I cannot thank you enough." she bowed profusely.

Yashiro smiled when he caught Ren's eyes. They were lit with sparkles that he had never seen before.

"That's my job Kyouko chan, and it was also my pleasure." he said quite happily. "Now you two have a good night."

The thoughts that were on Yashiro's mind when he turned his heels wouldn't fit in this story, so the author respectfully decided to leave out every wishful thinking the manager had, that involved the tearing of some tickets and of some clothes.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The sun was beginning to come down, and the light had gotten dim.

She waited. For all she knew, she was about to go to see a ballet with Tsuruga san. She didn't know what instructions to follow for that, so she waited.

To think that just an hour ago, she was merging her feelings of frustration with the similar feelings of her character, who was, like her, unhappy in love. What would Momiji feel, were she to find herself in a situation similar to the one she was in right now? There was probably a rational reason, that he intended to spend this evening with her, that was probably the conclusion Momiji would come to.

He looked at her lovingly. She was looking in the far distance, her brows slightly knitted, she seemed frozen in an unsolvable interrogation.

Was it so hard for her to believe? He wanted to spend every waking moment as close to her as he would be allowed to be, did she not get it? He ached to reach out his hand to her and bring her close in a tight hug. It would be so easy. Whisper his sincere feelings into her ear. It would be so grand, it was so compelling.

Their eyes met and they smiled.

"What time do we have to be there?" she asked, trying to seem detached.

He looked at the tickets, that were still in his hand "About an hour and a half."

As they faced each other silently, waiting for the other to make a move, he chuckled. She turned interrogative eyes to him.

"It's never going to be easy, is it?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, shall we go?" he had driven her places so many times. It was simple to slip back into this position. This time was different though. He hoped she would somehow understand.

"Yes!" she pretty much squeaked.

She felt absolutely silly as she walked next to him. She felt like a princess, being cared for by her prince. She fought the feeling. She tried to understand. Surely there was a reason…

 **AN -** _Thank you so much for your kindness!_ _ _I wrote this in a hurry and didn't take the time to polish it like I should have (_ as I reread the chapters before I publish them, I find tons of imperfections, and it's hard to correct them without making them too long). I'm glad you still like it! If these rushed chapters help to cheer you up like they did me, than I consider they did their job. Thank you for favs and follows, and for the nice reviews, and thank you for reading :)_


	10. Chapter 10

**AN -** _Hey there, here are 3 more. We are almost over, don't be sad!_

Chapter 10

The opera house wasn't that far and they still had over an hour to go when he parked his car.

The ride had gone in almost complete silence. The radio was off, Kuon was focused on the road and Kyouko looked out the window the whole time.

He knew he had to be extra careful about this night. He wanted to let her touch on the feelings that were in his heart, but he didn't want to scare her away forever. It was quite a risky game he was playing.

She was in a daze. She had finally given up on trying to find an explanation for what was going on right now. That man had sent return gifts to everyone but her. If anyone asked her, she would be willing to trade all her potential white day gifts for the years to come, in exchange for a night like that.

She risked a glance in his direction when he stopped the car.

He seemed uneasy when he caught her eyes.

"Here we are." he said.

"Aren't we early?" she asked. Not that she minded – it was all the more time she'd have him to herself.

"They have a restaurant, so, maybe..."

As an answer, her stomach growled at the mention of food. She put her hands on her belly and blushed in embarrassment, which made him smile.

"You're too honest for your own good."

She sulked but said nothing.

"Come on." he invited, opening his door, and she did the same.

They met outside, after both shutting the doors in silence. The car beeped as he locked it.

"Shall we?"

She stared at the hand he offered her. She wanted to take it, and squeeze it, and crash into him. She wanted to fold her arms around his shoulders and breathe his scent. She wanted to put her ear on his chest and listen to his pulse. This hand… Did he even realize? This hand meant the world to her. She nodded silently and walked up to him.

He resumed walking when she passed him, pulling his hand back to himself, being happy with her just walking by his side.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"I'm telling you, it's real. I'm not making it up!" she insisted, scrubbing the remaining of her chocolate mousse "He was just plain rude."

The conversation had landed on Hiromune Koga for some reason, and Kuon took the opportunity to test the waters. It seemed the actor had spoken ill of him, which apparently ticked Kyouko off. He liked that. He knew she wasn't a mindless fan, and even though the nature of her inclination was not exactly what he longed for, it warmed his heart every time she defended him. He remembered his father had mentioned impact marks on the walls when he pretended to belittle him in her presence.

"I'm sure Hiromune san is a fine professional you can learn a lot from." He had been reassured that she favored him more. He wasn't sure how things would go, once she got the part – which he didn't doubt she would – but he didn't want to stoop to the level where he would bad talk someone he didn't even know. Sure he would keep his eyes on the situation, but still…

"He said..." she put the porcelain bowl down on the table in front of her and looked up to him intently "he said he was always second best, and even this role, you refused it before it was offered to him."

Kuon hadn't ordered a desert. He was finishing his liqueur.

"Yashiro refused it, it's true." He put his glass down. "I can't tell you how much I regret that he did."

A faint smile appeared on her lips as she allowed herself to imagine how it would feel like, if _he_ was the one cast for the wandering samurai. It would be torture. Such a sweet torture.

"You would have been Moko san's love interest." she said without thinking.

"I would have gotten to see you everyday." he wasn't exactly thinking either.

They stared for a second before she spoke again "What time is it?"

Her question brought him out of his reverie.

"Yes" he stated, looking at the time on his phone 'we'd better get moving, we have 15 mn."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It was a captivating moment.

Kyouko was transported by the story of the cursed Odette and her prince Siegfried. Her eyes never left the scene that was playing out before them, or so he thought. Every now and then, she would discreetly look at him. He seemed concentrated on the show, but the show Kuon really watched was her face. When the protagonists declared their love for one another, she held her hands up to her heart, and she did the same when the black swan tried to abuse the prince. Whatever happened, she seemed to live it with such intensity, he would have turned his whole self straight to her to enjoy her expressions if it had been an acceptable behavior.

When the lights turned back on, they clapped their hearts out, along with the rest of the audience, and shared a couple knowing looks.

"Would it be ok with you if this served as a white day gift?" he asked hesitantly when they got up.

She stopped right there, she didn't even look at him, her eyes were lost in nothingness.

"It would be the most perfect gift." she said.

Honestly it was. She wouldn't have a memento, like Morizumi san did, but she didn't need one. She would always remember this night, and she didn't feel the need to have something to remember it by. Her memories would be enough, she would cherish this night forever. What point was there to even tell about this night to anyone – apart from Moko san – who would even care?

His hand ghosted on her hip, in a way to urge her to move forward, and also as he lost himself in his own feelings. "I'm glad to hear this." he said. He wanted to give her a special night. This wasn't about him, he just wanted to see her happy face.

"Thank you so much, Tsuruga san." she said in a small voice when they reached the end of their row. "It's the first time I get to see something like this, it was wonderful."

He just smiled to her, as he walked behind her and thought of all the wonderful things he wanted to share with her.

 **AN** \- _So, next update will be the last, I hope you'll get your fill with it ^^ Thank you again so much for the reviews, it warms my heart to see that this story succeeded in comforting a few people. And thank you for reading!  
_


	13. Chapter 13

**AN** \- _Woke up early this morning, have just enough time to share the last chapters before I get to work. Enjoy :)_

Chapter 13

Kyouko was on a cloud when the car parked in front of the Daruyama.

She had just been on a date with Tsuruga san.

Sure, he certainly didn't think of this evening as a date, but still, to her, that's what it was. She felt a little guilty, calling it a date, even to herself, while to him it was probably a way of using tickets he had not even purchased for himself… None of his friends had an interest for this kind of shows, she figured, and he obviously wanted to honor the tickets he had received as a gift. She was so lucky that her eccentric center of interest made him think of her!

"Thank you so much for tonight." she said sincerely.

'Thank _you_." he said, not looking at her.

She didn't know what to make of this white day gift. Did it mean that she wasn't worth a normal gift? Or did this mean she was getting special treatment – getting to spend a whole evening with him? She didn't know, but she decided not to think about it. She didn't care. All that mattered was that he didn't forget about her. So what if he didn't put a ring on her finger with sweet words. Did she even want him to do that to her?

She was about to go and have a nice rest, after a wonderful evening with the man she loved. She was in no rush to get out of the car. She tried to hide the blush that came with the idea of what she knew she would be imagining, as sleep would take her later on.

He didn't seem to be in a hurry either. His state of mind was actually not far from hers. Would she even understand that this _was_ a date?

"I don't know when we'll have a chance to meet again." she said.

"You just need to call me, you know. I'll be there." he said with his heart hanging bare. He knew she wouldn't pick up on it but he had to say it. "I have to confess something" he finally added.

She looked at him innocently, waiting for him to go on.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"I'm really sorry, but I lied to you Kyouko san."

His pulse accelerated when he called her by name.

He didn't notice, but inside of her, the grudges too were battling to keep her sane after those words.

If she had thought that Corn telling her name with Tsuruga san's voice was too much, the real deal almost made her faint.

"This date wasn't actually my white day gift" he said "this is." he added, handing her a refined box.

Her small hands reached for the box, shaking. What? Why? Wasn't it enough, that he used up an evening of his time with her? Why did he still have to give her the same cellphone charm he gave to everyone else?

"You shouldn't have." she said, as she took the small package. Really he shouldn't have, she thought. It made her kind of sad, that after such a night, he felt obligated to give her his standard return gift.

"You have no idea" he said "this is the minimum." He put his hand on hers, as she was holding the box tight. "Tonight..." he said, with an unsure voice "tonight was about showing you…" he pulled back and looked outside the window opposite her. "You're very special to me, Kyouko san."

Her heart stopped with this phrasing. _"I love Kyouko Chan"_ Corn had said in Guam. It felt the same. Tsuruga san really was an airhead of a prince too. Did he even realize what the words he said sounded like? What was she supposed to say back? He was special to her himself, actually, special didn't begin to cover it.

Her hands clenched on the gift box. She was too uncomfortable to open it in front of him. She didn't want to show him her disappointed face when she'd find herself facing the expected gift.


	15. Chapter 15

Final Chapter

"I'm really grateful for this night." she said in a small voice. He turned back her way and she acted on a spur, she moved all the way to him in the driver's seat. She caught herself with her hand on his shoulder, as her movement surprised even her, and she dropped a feathery kiss on his cheek. "I will cherish it." she said, oblivious to everything those words she told him so many years ago reminded him of.

She pulled back and they shared a long look, neither of them daring to wish that their feelings were reciprocated.

"Thank you…." she hesitated. "... Tsuruga san." No matter how hard she tried, the three letters of his name were too hard to articulate.

"See you _soon_." He beamed before she closed the door.

She walked up to the restaurant, feeling like every step was getting her closer to the heavens, which was stupid, really, since every step was putting more distance between him and her, and what was heaven, if not him?

Kuon watched her float away, hoping he got enough of his feelings across. Time would do the rest, if it was meant to be. Unconsciously, he touched the skin where her lips had just been.

Only when she was alone in her room a few minutes later did Kyouko open her gift. She was surprised to find two packaged in the gift box. One was smaller than the other, so she opened that one first – call it precaution if you want, she was definitely not thinking rationally at this point – it contained a tiny silver fairy with a blue stone. She looked at it in amazement, wondering how it was that so many random things seemed to link Tsuruga san and Corn in her mind.

She opened the second wrapping and found a chain. It was this kind of bracelet that you can hang charms on. So the fairy was supposed to go on the bracelet? It was a perfect fit for her wrist and the first thought that crossed her mind was how much room for more charm gifts there was.

She blushed as she put both items back in the box, chasing away the crazy thoughts that threatened to cross her mind.

She went to bed that night feeling relieved. Of course, the outcome of the audition still weighted on her, mind but she knew…. At least she knew… ,

Morizumi san wasn't the one. Whatever moment the other actress had had with him, it couldn't possibly have compared to that night _she_ just had. And if he was able to spend a night like that with someone like Kyouko… Then… At least… He wouldn't become _this woman_ 's man.

END

 **Final** **N** **ote** \- _I'm afraid this chapter was a bit longer, it was the one that needed the most corrections - you know how last chapters are._

 _The reviews for this story were almost therapeutic to me, like "you're not alone, I too was so depressed by chap. 250", oh how good does sharing feel? :)_

 _I know Kuon has to have his reasons, and maybe something big is coming up, but I cant help but be so frustrated about the way he is handling the white day gift! I don't really expect a date (it would be too big in my opinion, so I don't even root for one in canon, this kind of scenes is the typical fanfiction scope, I think), but it was an idea that I read on the MangaFox forum (hi MangaFox folks, by the way ^^), I wonder if it might be the most popular idea actually. I used it cause it made the story easier to write. I needed it to just be… just, you know, comforting for us readers, which meant the 2 of them spending time together, like, right now, and the date night is the easiest way to get to that there. As for the charm with the faerie, I'm pretty sure I picked that up from another fanfic I probably read years ago, though unfortunately I can't remember which it was (I know the idea was not mine, and I don't see where else I could have gotten it from), I'm sure you some passionate readers might be able to identify the origin of it, and if the author wants to claim property, I'll gladly give it to her (it seems like a waste of time to write "him/her" in the Skip Beat fandom, though I wouldn't mind being corrected) since she (or he, huh) deserves all credit on that cute idea._

 _I sped and cliched things up to get there. I have no doubt that the real author Ms Nakamura will find an even better solution (and I'm sure it will be take more time too!), but from this point on, it would only seem natural to me if Kyouko, lovesickly replaying these moments and words over and over in her head, started to question things and make some connections. That is something I would really like to read in canon. Otherwise, I kept things mild, in a way that it wouldn't mess up the story line too much. It's just consolation, not resolution._

 _It was fun to write, hope you enjoyed reading it!_


	16. Epilogue

Epilogue

"What the hell?!" the furious voice yelled at the other end of the phone, and the woman moved the receiver away from her ear. She was used to the girl's outbursts and had expected that reaction.

"They didn't say anymore, but I take it Kyouko got the part. Sorry Kimiko san." the manager answered calmly.

"Well I never want to ever see, or even hear of that _Kyouko_ again!" Kimiko yelled, a vein popping out in her temple, as she hung up the phone.

Little did she know that she'd be proven wrong, a couple years later…

She didn't even realize the danger she was in, when her eyes met the face of Japan's top actor, standing right in front of her at a mundane reception that night.

She put her plate down on the buffet table and addressed him with her most charming smile.

"Tsuruga san! Hello, so good to see you." she had some doubts when she picked up the dark aura that coated his glare. "Don't you remember me? I'm Morizumi Kimiko, I-"

"I know who you are." the man said coldly. Kimiko was unsettled, she didn't know him well, but she didn't remember him being so moody. He was nice with everyone on the set of _Purple Down "_ I know what you tried to do, and let me tell you" he went on in the same chilly tone "I have no intention of forgiving whoever-."

"Hey" a panicked voice interrupted him "is that you Morizumi san?" She was baffled to see Kyouko before her, smiling to her cordially. Her hand was on Tsuruga Ren's arm, squeezing lightly, which annoyed Kimiko, but seemed to appease him. "How nice to run into you!" she continued with a light voice "Isn't it, Ren san?" she said, scolding him. He looked the other way, pouting. "Don't mind him" Kyouko said "he's in a bad mood..." she grinned, like that was explanation enough and pulled on the man's sleeve to take him to a safe distance.

He shot Kimiko a last menacing look and followed Kyouko in another direction.

Watching them walk away, she had no choice but to swallow her jealousy, as she thought to herself " _What the hell?_ "

 **Epilogue note** \- _I was actually done with this story, didn't think I had any idea left for it. But since I forgot to change the status to "complete" and I don't like to disappoint, I thought about it and came up with this. I find it fitting XD Again, many thanks for reading, and everything.  
_


End file.
